The present invention relates generally to a tangible data set manipulation technique, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an interactive system facilitating the filtering of complex databases.
One promise in the accumulation of extremely large corpora of data is the potential for technology to detect previously hidden patterns in the data.